Smokeless tobacco products are consumed without subjecting them to combustion. Such products are manufactured in a variety of forms, including chewing tobacco, dry snuff, and moist snuff. These types of products typically are made using one or more of the following steps: cutting or grinding the tobacco into a particular size, dipping or spraying the tobacco with a casing solution, partially drying the tobacco, storing the tobacco in containers for a period of time, and packaging the tobacco.
An adult consumer who chooses to use a smokeless tobacco product selects the product according to their individual preferences, such as flavor, cut of tobacco, form, ease of use, and packaging.